Puerto rican vs Dominican
by jesus guadalupe
Summary: Once upon a time their live this Puerto Rican guy name is Jesus and he was starting his school year. So it was the day before school, so my mother said to go to sleep or we won’t go to school. It morning and it time for school, so I get dress and brush my


Once upon a time their live this Puerto Rican guy name is Jesus and he was starting his school year. So it was the day before school, so my mother said to go to sleep or we won't go to school. It morning and it time for school, so I get dress and brush my teeth also I tie my shoes. So my bus shows and I pick up my book bag and head to the door and to my bus, we arrived school and I walk to the cafeteria and up the stairs to the office to get schedule. So I had all my classes I wanted, so I went to my first period. It was theater arts, so I got my class and I spot a familiar face it Samantha music, so I sit next to her and we talk about the class, so it was time to leave for 2nd period. It was my favorite class of the whole school year, it was lit. I love my 9th grade lit, it was awesome. So I arrived at my class and I seen my teacher his name is .He was really cool so he gave us Vocab and read stories in the big lit book, so he gave us a big story to read about Greek myth, so it was almost time to go to 3rd period. So I had team sports with couch fountain he was nice so I meet many kid's that day, so I was really book to remember everybody name so the said. We had fifth lunch that mean you wait until everybody done eating then you take your stuff and eat, so it was mess up. I and my new friends had headed to café to eat lunch and I get in the line and ask for a cheeseburger and fries. I grab chocolate milk, so when I turn around and I see this girl having trouble gets her lunch. So I told the lunch lady to get another cheeseburger, so I ask what her name and she said her name was told me she was a freshman, so I told I was a freshman too, so she said if wanted to sit with her and I said yes, so we headed to the round table. We put our tray on the table and we sat down. So we saw Adam and his friends. I ask Adam if I and Wendy can sit here, so he said no problem. So I thank him and sat down with Wendy so me and Wendy talk every day about Mario and luigi and new York and about everything else so we talk about how are the same being born in Brooklyn, new York and raise in Georgia and she was younger than me I was born November 17,1992 and she was born October 31,1994,so I was older then her but that did not stop from ask her out so we talk and talk and I started walking her to her class, we grow on each other each day so one day. so one day I ask if she would like to be my girlfriend and she said yes so me and Wendy went everywhere together lunch, class and in the morning waiting on to open the door to her first period Wendy believe or not was really smart she help me with my math she was so smart that they put in algebra at lunch she told me she was Dominican and she was born in new York so we had a plan to eat in the football field so we head to the stadium to eat so we was talking about in a couple of month's Wendy was goanna be moving. Why tell me? So she stood quit it not her fault that her mom and dad is dragging her to Florida was really sad so she said I love and I said me to so we headed to class. One month later. so me and Wendy was playing dodge ball so she throw the ball at my legs and I ran to her and grab her arms and I told her turn around and give her a big hug and she give me a big kiss on cheek. So after that Wendy became sad so I told her what's wrong so she told she was breaking up with me because next month she was goanna moving to Florida and she did not like long distance relationships

So that day I was so sad I was practically crying so she ask me if I was ok with that and I said under my tears yes and I lye so that day we eat lunch but it was quit that day I was so sad that I did not speak at all Wendy past by me and I ask if we were goanna be eating lunch together she said if you want to so she hand me something it was my birthday gift it was picture saying love can soar you just have to let it wing free


End file.
